Abre a porta Teme!
by Doida-chan e Kaoru
Summary: Sakura pega Naruto no flagra, enquanto o mesmo tenta ler o seu diário. O que será que Sakura-chan irá fazer com Naruto ? Sasuke tem um cachorrinho ? Descubram lendo "Abre a porta Teme!".


Legendas

*rsrsrsrs* - Ação

(rsrsrsr) – Pensamento

(N/A- rsrsrsrs)- Nota do Autor

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence blá blá blá...**

**Abre a porta Teme!  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~Na mansão Uchiha~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sasuke estava na sala vendo TV, quando der repente à campainha toca *Ding Dong* (N/A-Som da campainha XD)  
Sasuke: Já vai!  
Naruto: Abre logo Teme!Ò.Ó  
Sasuke: A Casa é minha e eu abro a porta quando eu quiser!  
Naruto: Anda logo antes que ela me pegue Teme. *Naruto avista Sakura com uma cara muito brava*.  
Sakura: Naruto vem aqui agora!*Sakura estava com os olhos flamejantes*Eu vou te  
matar!  
Naruto: Teme abre logo essa porta.  
Sasuke: Porque a Sakura esta atrás de você Dobe?  
Naruto: Abre a porta que eu te conto!  
Sasuke: Não!  
Naruto: Então não tenho outra escolha *Naruto estende sua mão e centraliza seu chackra e...*  
Naruto: Rasengan.  
Na mesma hora que Naruto usou o rasengan Sasuke abre a porta Naruto tenta desviar batendo em uma das vigas da varanda e rolando os 3 degraus a baixo caindo de cara no chão.  
Sasuke: Baka.  
Naruto esfrega seu rosto com esperança de que sua dor iria aliviar.  
Naruto: Você é um baka Sasuke! Porque você foi abrir a porta?  
Sasuke: Mais foi você quem pediu para eu abrir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na rua~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura: Naruto não adianta se esconder eu vou te achar, e quando te pegar eu vou te matar!ò.ó  
~~~~~~~~~~~Voltando a mansão Uchiha~~~~~~~

Naruto: Por favor Teme deixa eu ficar escondido aqui, a Sakura-chan vai me matar!  
Sasuke:Tanto Faz.  
Naruto sai correndo e olhando para trás, com medo que Sakura o ache.  
Naruto: Ei Teme vamos pro seu quarto?  
Sasuke: O que agente vai fazer lá?  
Naruto: Nos esconder da Sakura-chan.  
Sasuke: ...  
Naruto e Sasuke vão pro quarto, Naruto se joga no sofá que tinha no quarto de Sasuke.  
Naruto: Ei Sasuke você não vai me oferecer nada para comer? ^.^  
Sasuke: Porque eu tenho que oferecer algo para você comer?  
Naruto: Porque eu sou visita! Sua mãe não te encinou a ser educado? ^.^  
Sasuke: Isso não te enterresa!  
Sasuke sai do quarto e vai até a cozinha preparar ramem para Naruto comer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enquanto isso~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura ainda estava na rua que nem uma loca preparando um plano para matar Naruto.  
Ela parecia ter andado por toda Konoha atrás de Naruto e ficou muito cansada. Se deu conta de que estava no bairro Uchiha e resolveu fazer uma visita a Sasuke.  
Chegando enfrente a casa de Sasuke ela tocou a campainha.  
*DING DONG.*  
Sasuke ainda estava na cozinha preparando o ramem.  
Sasuke: Argh! Quem ta tocando a campainha uma hora dessas!*Sasuke deixa a água fervendo e vai abrir a porta*  
Sasuke:SAKURA! O.O *Sasuke fica surpreso ao olhar para a garota parada a sua frente* Oque você ta fazendo aqui?O.O  
Sakura: Bem é uma longa história...

-----------------------------FLASHBACK ON---------------  
Naruto vai sorrateiramente até o quarto de Sakura e pega um pequeno caderno com fonfons peludos e macios cor de rosa.  
Naruto:Por Kami-Sama esse é o diário da Sakura-Chan *Naruto abre lentamente o diário* So uma espiadinha na vai fazer mal XD.  
Sakura: NARUTO! O que você está fazendo?Ò.Ó  
Naruto: S-Sakura-chan O.O`  
Sakura: Naruto eu não acredito que você ia ler o meu diário!*Sakura pega um tamanco e joga em Naruto*Eu vou te matar Naruto!

------------------------FLASHBACK OFF-----------------------

Sasuke: O-O'  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun você não vai me covidarr para entrar?^-^  
Sasuke: A claro entra (Se ela descobrir que o Naruto está aqui ele já era)  
Sakura: Nossa que cheiro de ramem ^.^  
Sasuke: Err... é que eu estava com fome e resolvi preparar um pouco de ramen o_o'  
Sakura: Mas eu pensei que você detestasse ramen ^-^  
Sasuke: É mais eu acho que eu aprendi a gostar –Sasuke na verdade odeia ramen, mais não poderia dizer a Sakura que Naruto estava la, ou ela mataria não só Naruto, mais ele também  
Sasuke: S-Sakura, eu vou ali avisar o Naru- CHAMAR o Skipe O_O' pra jantar  
Sasuke quase revela que Naruto estava em sua casa  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun quem é o Skipe ?  
Sasuke: Err... ele é o meu, meu, meu...Meu cachorrinho, isso! Meu cachorrinho o_o'  
Sakura: Eu não sabia que você tinha um cachorrinho Sasuke-kun ^-^  
Sasuke: Pois é eu ganhei ele ontem ._.  
Sakura: Onde ele esta ? Eu quero vê-lo  
Sasuke: NÃO!  
Sakura: O____O  
Sasuke: Err... quer dizer, ele ele .. ele esta resfriado !  
Sakura: Ah, que pena =/  
~~~~~~ Sasuke Pov's on ~~~~~~  
Por Kami-sama, cachorros ficam resfriados? o___o³. Mas de qualquer maneira a Sakura caiu direitinho. Bem eu tenho que avisar o Naruto logo antes que a Sakura invente de conhecer meu quarto ú____ù  
~~~~~~ Sasuke Pov's off ~~~~~~

Sasuke: Então Sakura, como eu disse eu vou ali em cima levar o rame- COMIDA pro naru- Skipe o__o'  
Sakura: Ta bom então ô_õ  
Sasuke sobe as escadas pensando no que poderia acontecer se Sakura encontrasse Naruto, ele caminhou lentamente até o seu quarto, quando abriu a porta, Naruto começou a gritar  
Naruto: Sakura-chan por favor não me mate ! T______T  
Sasuke: Para de gritar Dobe, sou eu o Sasuke .  
Naruto: Ah é você Sasuke ? Eu pensei que era a Sakura-chan xD~  
Sasuke: Foi sobre isso mesmo que eu vim falar com você. A Sakura ta ai, então vai rápido e se esconde no banheiro !  
Naruto: Mais Sasuke...  
Sasuke: O que foi ?  
Naruto: E o Ramem ? '-'  
Sasuke: Baka ! *-Sasuke da um soco na cabeça de Naruto que no mesmo instante cria um galo* A Sakura aqui na sala querendo te matar e você pensando em ramem ?! ò_ó  
Naruto: Itaiiii c_c  
Sasuke empurra Naruto até o banheiro antes que ele faça um escandalo e Sakura o escutasse. Depois de forçar Naruto a entrar no banheiro, Sasuke desce as escadas e volta para a sala.  
Ao chegar na sala, Sasuke se assusta ao ver a expressão de Sakura.  
Sasuke: Q-Que foi Sakura ? o___o¹  
Sakura: Eu escutei a voz do Naruto ! ò_ó  
Sasuke: Err... O.O" até parece que eu abriria a porta para aquele energúmeno.

Sakura: Sei...sei * irônico *, então que barulho foi aquele?  
Sasuke: Err...f-foi o Skipe o-o'  
Sakura: Ah sim, entendo...Hm, Sasuke você se importaria se eu usa-se o seu banheiro ? estou muito apertada *---*  
Sasuke: Err...cla-claro que não me importo, pode ir lá ! o-o  
Sakura: Arigotou Sasuke-kun ! ^-^ * vai correndo pro banheiro do andar de cima *  
Sasuke: Sakura, não espera ! * corre atrás *  
Sakura: Nani ?! * para com tudo *  
Sasuke: AH !! x_________x  
Sakura ao ouvir o pedido de Sasuke, para instantaneamente fazendo com que Sasuke esbarre nela, o que leva os dois ao chão com Sasuke em cima a encarando.  
Sasuke: Há... Sa-Sakura ? tudo bem ?  
Sakura: Sa..suke-kun...  
Sakura sentia-se nas nuvens, nunca esperava ficar tão perto do seu vingador, mais do que automático lembrou dos milhares de filmes românticos que gostava de assistir em suas horas vagas, pensou que talvez contos de fadas existissem mesmo, muito corada ela foi aproximando lentamente seu rosto no de Sasuke, ele por sua vez ficou apenas paralisado tentando raciocinar o que se passava ali. Ao perceber as intenções da garota, seus nervos gelam e em um pulo sai de cima dela com o rosto pálido.  
Sasuke: Er... Er...Sakura, eu vou lá na cozinha ver o ramem!

Sakura: ^.^ ( Por Kami-sama, eu quase beijei o Sasuke-kun ).  
Sasuke desce as escadas, vai na cozinha e fica pensando no que aconteceu com Sakura  
Enquanto isso Sakura vai ao banheiro, quando ela vai abrir a porta, ela vê que esta trancada.  
Sakura: * Bate na porta * Tem alguém ai ?  
Naruto: Não tem ninguém aqui Sakura-chan!  
Sakura: Naruto é você? Eu vou te matar e o Sasuke-kun também por ter mentido pra mim ! ò_ó  
Naruto: N-não  
Sakura arromba a porta, puxa Naruto pela orelha e vai até a cozinha falar seriamente com Sasuke.  
Naruto: Ai Sakura-chan ta doendo!  
Sakura: Fica quieto! ò_ó  
~~Na Cozinha~~

Sasuke: O_O  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun por que você mentiu pra mim? ò_ó  
Sasuke: Er...Er...Er...  
Naruto: Ele mentiu para me ajudar a se esconder de você ! ^-^  
Sakura: É verdade Sasuke-kun ?  
Sasuke: Er...Er...Sim  
Sakura empurra Naruto e pega uma vassoura.  
Sakura: Eu vou matar vocês dois ! ò_ó  
Naruto: Ah Ah Ah corre Sasuke! O.O  
Naruto e Sasuke pulam a janela da cozinha e saem correndo, logo Sakura corre atrás deles.  
Sakura: Não adianta correr, eu vo matar vocês ! è-é  
Sakura correu atrás deles por Konoha inteira. Depois de 3 horas correndo, Sakura conseguiu pegar Naruto, bateu a vassoura na cabeça dele e enquanto isso Sasuke continuou a correr.  
Sakura: Sasuke não adianta correr eu vou te pegar!  
Sakura deixa Naruto jogado no chão e sai correndo atraz de Sasuke com a vassoura.  
Sasuke entra em um beco sem saída  
Sasuke: Por Kami-sama pra onde eu vou correr agora ?  
Sakura: MUAHAHAHAHA (N/A-risada do mal xD) agora eu vou te matar Sasuke-kun! Ò__Ó

Sasuke: ( Eu vou morrer T-T...Pera, eu tive uma idéia )

Na exata hora em que Sakura ia bater a vassoura na cabeça de Sasuke ele se joga em cima dela e a beijá-la.  
Depois de acabar o beijo, Sakura fica muito corada e paralisada com os olhos arregalados sem saber o que dizer.  
Sasuke: ( Eu sabia que isso ia dar certo ú_ù )  
Sakura: Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun, o que foi isso ? o_o  
Sasuke: Um beijo ^-^  
Sakura cai no chão quase sem piscar, enquanto Sasuke sai correndo para casa.  
Sakura passa a noite parada no mesmo lugar onde foi beijada por Sasuke, e Naruto também ficou lá a noite inteira porque não conseguia levantar já que estava todo dolorido das vassouradas que Sakura deu nele.

Owari

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escritores: Doida-Chan, Kaoru e Geeh

Nyaa essa foi uma das melhores fic's que já escrevemos XD

Desculpem os erros de português que eu sei que deve ter vários

Onegai não esqueçam das review's é só clicar no Go !

Beijos

Postado por: Doida-Chan


End file.
